


Blind Love

by HyakuyaYuu



Series: ShinKai: a love without bonds [1]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 14:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15003146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyakuyaYuu/pseuds/HyakuyaYuu
Summary: An accident changed Shinichi's life. What would you do if suddenly all your life changes because of one small detail? Find out how Shinichi did.





	Blind Love

Red was the last color the young detective remembered of that accident. In a night like others, Shinichi Kudo, a young private detective in his late 21 years, lost his sight with a car accident. The June 7th was a day that the brunette will never forget.

 

Groaning, Shinichi woke up in a hospital bedroom. “Good morning, young man.” The doctor said while looking the exams. “You have been lucky, you have no broken bones or any permanent damage.” The doctor explained and unfolded the bandage from the eyes of the young man. When he opened his eyes, all he could see were shadows. The doctor noticed that the young detective was surprised. “Is there something wrong?” Looking carefully, the doctor noticed the white color in the eyes of the man, sign of blindness. “Doctor…” The nurse began talking, but probably being muted from the doctor, she didn’t talk anymore.” The doctor used a torch to check the eyes of the male and sighed. “Young man… I have to tell you that…” Shaking his head, Shinichi understood the situation himself and looked around a bit, blinking his eyes, in the hope to see anything different from shadows. “I figured that I got blind, doctor… but at least, I can see the shadows.”

 

 

“We should inform your parents about this…” Shaking his head, Shinichi stopped the doctor. “Don’t! I mean… please, don’t… they are abroad and can’t reach me now.” Doctor Agasa was away as well and couldn’t come to pick him up in that moment. Ran was away for an important tournament and besides, he wouldn’t dare to call her and make her worry. “I can go back at home by myself, I know the city’s streets, so there is no need to bother anybody…” The doctor seemed to look worried, but the detective couldn’t say that for sure, after all, he was blind. “There’s a chance you can get your view back. We won’t lose hope, young man. And you shouldn’t as well.” Chuckling at the familiar phrase, the detective nodded. “You know doctor, I used to say those same words, I’m a detective and I don’t give up that easily too. But, I know by your reaction, that this is not something that can be healed easily, if not at all.” Sighing, the nurse went away, probably instructed from the doctor. “That is very true, young detective. But, as I told you, I won’t lose my hope. Now, I have one person in mind that could bring you home and give you some company, I’ll assign one of the most trustable person I know. But I tell you, he’s very noisy and annoying.” They both chuckled and Shinichi sighed in relief, feeling relaxed. “I don’t think I have any other choice now, do I?” Shinichi said with a small smile, earning a nod from the doctor. “Right, but before I bring him here, the police would like to ask you about the incident. Can I let them in or would you prefer to stay alone for a bit?” Shaking his head, Shinichi sat on the bed and closed his eyes. “Sure… you can let them in… I remember some details that may be important to recognize the criminal.” Nodding, the doctor opened the door and many footsteps were heard. “Shinichi!” The inspector said with his usual reassuring voice. “I brought some flowers…” The inspector placed them in a pot. “Thanks inspector.” Shinichi said with a small smile before opening his eyes and revealing their pale color. “Shinichi… you’re blind…” Megure said surprised. “No need to tell the obvious, inspector.” The detective said, wanting to avoid the topic. Sighing, the inspector gave a nod to Takagi. “I know that you just woke up, but you know how these things work.” Rubbing the back of his head, Shinichi nodded and avoided the inspector’s gaze. “I’m ready to collaborate as always.” The doctor was out of the room from the moment the police walked in. He went searching for the person he has been mentioning to the young detective before. Few minutes passed by, and Shinichi explained every single detail he remembered. From the color of the car, to the hair of the driver, the kind of car and the license plate. “Thanks for the cooperation, Shinichi. We’ll be sure to take him. And, I hope you’ll gain back your sight.” Nodding silently, Shinichi couldn’t face anybody of the detectives and inspectors, no matter how blind he was, the young detective could still feel their gaze on him. “Thanks inspector…” Sighing in relief once they walked away, the brunette heard the doctor walk in. “Doctor, why have you called me out? Why are the policemen here? I don’t think it’s the usual baby who’s sad… man, I even brought some toys.” Shinichi laughed freely at the comment and he had to cover his mouth to keep his laugh. “Sounds like I won’t die of boredom.” The doctor joined Shinichi’s laugh. “You sound just like him, young detective… I’m glad you are not letting sadness taking the best of you.” Shinichi was going to question it but was interrupted from the same voice of before. “Can I come in now? Or is my nose still in danger?” The doctor didn’t notice that he closed the door before the magician could walk in. Trying to hold his laughter, the doctor let Kaito walk inside and the detective started laughing once again because of the young man’s way of talking. It sounded fun and probably, noisy just like the doctor has explained to him. “Anyway, I don’t think I need that kind of company doctor… I can take care of myself, I just want to go home… I think I’d say goodbye to my quiet life if I let him in.” Turning his head away, the detective covered his mouth, trying to not laugh again. Kaito couldn’t help but stare at Shinichi the entire time. When he heard that sweet laugh, the magician felt his heart pound very fast, but didn’t understand the reason behind it. That honest smile and that angelic laugh were the sweetest thing he has ever seen and heard. Smiling softly, Kaito walked to the other side, right where Shinichi was looking, or at least, staring. “You’re no fun at all, Meitantei. That’s why I have been called… My name is Kaito Kuroba, extraordinary magician. I hope we’ll get along.” Smiling happily, the magician held the hand of the detective and shook it. “Shinichi Kudo, young detective.” The doctor smiled and was relieved to see how the two got along just fine already. “Now, as soon as Shinichi changes his clothes, you two can go home. Kaito will be by your side the entire time, and if you need any help, he’ll look out for you. And remember to come occasionally, young man. We’ll check if your blindness is permanent or not.” Nodding with the doctor’s words, Shinichi stood up from the bed and asked for the two men to leave him alone so that he could change his clothes. Wearing his clothes was an easy task since he has always done it by never looking at his clothes. Probably, Takagi brought a change of clothes since these weren’t the clothes he wore before the accident. Removing the blindfold, Shinichi walked out of the room, with his eyes open, he wanted to check by himself how bad his blindness was. The brunette could see nothing but darkness and, for how much strong the detective was, the hope of seeing again was getting painful and far.

 

“It didn’t take that much for you to change, Meitantei.” A cheerful Kaito said waking the annoyed detective from his thoughts. Ignoring the comment of the magician, Shinichi walked towards the doctor and ignored him once again. “I’ll be going then.” Leaning towards the wall, Shinichi avoided every obstacle just fine, thankfully the shadows his eyes could see were helping him a lot and the light he was following was surely the exit. Smiling fondly, Kaito looked towards his colleague and nodded. “I’ll go too, Occhan.” Chuckling, the magician followed Shinichi and followed him silently. The doctors and some nurses watched the duo walk away. Kaito wouldn’t look away from the young man he was following, and he had to admit that Shinichi was quite stubborn, but the magician could be even more stubborn. Once they were far from the hospital, the young detective stopped and leaned on the wall with a huge sigh escaping from his lips. “Are you really going to follow me and stay with me the entire time? Listen, I don’t need anybody’s help so you can go back at home or in the hospital.” Shinichi said annoyed by the fact that the magician would be following him all around for the entire time, but that was the last of his problems. The young man wanted some time alone to think about his blindness and he didn’t want to be seen from anybody, especially from people like Kaito. “So, you noticed me. I was starting to think you were not that nice detective I’ve heard around.” Kaito said with a smirk. “Don’t push your luck, Kuroba… I may be blind now, but that doesn’t mean that I’m a good for nothing.” A competitive Shinichi spoke in that moment, maybe it was just what he needed after all. He should forget about his eyes and keep his mind busy. “Now, that is the critic I’ve heard around. I won’t go easy on you, so you better not get depressed.” Kaito said trying to punch the detective’s arm playfully but was stopped from the same detective who looked right in the eyes of the magician, his eyes were clearly filled with the white color of darkness. “I’m not that weak. And what’s about this critic? I’m a detective.” Kaito was shocked from the eyes of the male. He has never seen anything like that. He has heard from his colleague that what happened to the detective was weird, but he never thought it was that weird. His eyes had the color of darkness. “Oh…” The magician said wakening from his trance. “Every detective is a critic, they just keep judging and following people like us… magicians or thieves that is.” Winking, the magician walked forward and went ahead of the person he was supposed to follow. “That’s a nice theory, but I have a better one. Magician or thieves only manipulate reality and it’s the duty of detectives to solve those mysteries or else, both magicians and thieves wouldn’t have their fun, so they are the ones who follow detectives, because they must impress people like me.” Shinichi had his usual smirk while explaining his theory to the magician who just heard silently the reply of his opponent. “Nice theory. I admit that I am surprised, and I think you’ll keep surprising me the more time I’ll spend with you.” Smirking as if he was in a competition, Kaito waited for Shinichi to walk towards him which the detective did since that was the only way to his house.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

The rest of the walk was filled with more jokes from the magician and more teasing replies from the detective. When they reached the mansion and Kaito looked at it in awe. “It’s huge!” The magician said completely surprised. “Anyway... are you really just magician? You could be a stalker for how much I know.” The detective was sure that Kaito wasn’t a bad person, only annoying. “What if I was?” Crossing his arms, Kaito chuckled silently, trying to not be heard from the brunette. “I’d just turn you in and make you live the rest of your days in jail, but since you aren’t, you’ll be welcomed in hell.” Grinning, the detective walked towards the door of his mansion while chuckling softly, then he unlocked the door with the keys he had in his pocket. “…you were joking, right?” A doubtful magician didn’t move from the gate of Shinichi’s mansion. “Of course, I wasn’t.” Laughing, Shinichi walked in. He didn’t sound that honest and Kaito noticed that. Swallowing hard, the magician looked around and decided to walk inside the mansion. The mansion was dark and was very different from the usual mansions you would expect from rich people. Nothing seemed to be close to Shinichi’s taste, probably, it was close to his parents’ taste and the magician knew what Shinichi’s taste was like because of their small talk they had during the walk.

 

“Do you have any intention to tell anything to your parents?” Kaito asked out of curiosity while they were walking inside the Kudo mansion, towards the kitchen more precisely. “No, not yet… I don’t want them to worry, they’re overseas anyway…” Shinichi said while sitting on the chair of the table right in front of the open kitchen. “What about your friends?” The magician said, while he was looking all over the huge kitchen. Differently from the entrance, the kitchen had the windows open and there was a lot of natural light in. “No… they would overreact, I’d prefer to wait a little bit, maybe I could even heal and have back my sight…” Sighing, Kaito rubbed the back of his head and looked over at the sad detective whose happiness seemed to be stolen away along with his eyes. “They sure are good friends then. I was starting to worry that you didn’t have a friend, just like usual critics. ~” Kaito said with a bright smirk, the house was surely going to get more cheerful. “You got it wrong, Kuroba. Looks like you’re losing against me already.” Chuckling, Shinichi felt immediately better, a bright smile cracked through his cold lips. He didn’t know how the magician succeeded in making him laugh and smile naturally while he was sad.

 

“So, how long do you plan to stay here? If you want, you can go home now. I can handle this myself.” Shinichi stood up and walked towards the kitchen. He seemed to be walking just fine by himself, but that was probably due to his knowledge of the house and the shadows he could see through his eyes. Kaito has noticed that the detective wasn’t pushing him away anymore. “I thought Occhan told you that I’ll start living here with you from now on.” As the detective heard those words, he lost his balance and began falling only to be rescued from Kaito who helped him to stand back up. “Are you ok, Shinichi?” It was the first time Kaito has mentioned his name, and the detective felt his cheeks heat up because of that. It was not normal to hear somebody call your first name while holding you close. “I-I’m ok… but you can’t be serious about staying here… don’t you have a life?!” Shinichi never heard of doctors living with patients. “Don’t you have other patients you have to stay with?” Blinking, Kaito chuckled and tried to hold back his laughter. He couldn’t believe just what he has heard from the brunette. “What are you talking about? I’m not a doctor. I’m just a magician who goes to the hospital occasionally to cheer the children up. I have the same age of yours, so I can’t possibly be a doctor.” Crossing his arms, the detective looked away from the shadow of the magician and pouted with a small blush on his cheeks because of realization. “Then, why did the doctor send you here with me? I’m not a child to be taken care of.” Shinichi asked out of curiosity. “I always cheer up the saddest patients… besides, since I live in a small apartment and have no familiar or friend in the zone, I can transfer here without a problem. So, please take care of me.” Blinking, Shinichi thought that the magician sure had some nerves for pushing his luck that far. “You can’t be serious… this must be a joke…” Kaito leaned his back on the wall, he could feel a homicide intent coming from the detective. The detective started hitting the wall with his foot. “C-call me Kaito… I don’t like formalities.” Sighing, the detective pinched the bridge of his nose and after breathing deeply, Shinichi smacked his hand right next Kaito’s head. “Did you say something?” Pulling his hand away, the detective leaned against the other side of the kitchen and sighed sadly, thinking about the doctor’s words. He had to trust both him and Kaito, no matter how weird this whole situation sounded like.

 

“Then, you said you live in an apartment… does that mean you have no parents or friends?” Blinking, Kaito felt his heart right in his throat before and breathed deeply, trying to calm himself down. “No… I’m from Ekoda and that’s where all my friends and family live.” Crossing his arms, Shinichi nodded and smiled softly, looking towards the shadow of the male. The magician blushed and smiled softly because of Shinichi. “Wasn’t it hard to stay here by yourself?” Shinichi was trying to forget the little argument they had before and trying to forget in what kind of situation he has ended in. Losing his sight was getting less and less important the more time he spent with the magician. “Not really. You get used at it. Since my dad disappeared… my mom started staying abroad for the entire time… I have a friend, and I fell in love with her, her name is Aoko Nakamori, but she loved someone else and, of all people, she fell in love with my friend-rival, Saguru Hakuba.” Rubbing the back of his head, Shinichi frowned at the mention of how their life was quite similar. “We’re not that different after all…” The detective sighed and turned towards the kitchen so that Kaito wouldn’t be able to see him. “...How about we forget about our problems by having dinner? We can go to a restaurant I know. But, I’ll need your help, will you help me… Kaito?” Kaito got sad when he learnt that the detective’s life wasn’t that different from his own, yet the magician cheered up when Shinichi offered dinner and a request of help. “Looks like miracles can really happen, after all. You never end to surprise me, Meitantei” Chuckling, Kaito was back at his usual annoying behavior, but the detective didn’t feel bothered for once. “That’s not funny at all, Kaito. But if you insist, I can leave you here eating your disgusting food and I’ll go to the restaurant.” Kaito gasped and placed his arms on his hips. “You’re saying that because you don’t know how good my cooking is.”  Crossing his arms, the magician pouted in a funny way, while the detective chuckled like he had no care in the world, it was not that usual to see him laugh that carefree. “If you can honestly say that you cook nicely, we’ll eat what you prepare… I’m afraid that I can’t help you because I’m one of the worst cookers you can find.” This time, it was Kaito’s turn to laugh like he had no care in the world, and even tho Shinichi couldn’t see it, he could feel it through his voice. It was annoying and nice at the same time. “Ok, you win. I’m not the best at cooking too.” Smirking in victory, the detective punched playfully the arm of the magician and headed out from the kitchen but, instead, he ended up on hitting the door. “Are you ok, Shinichi?” Kaito asked, once again, worried for the health of the brunette whose head was hurting. “I’m fine…” Blushing, the detective avoided the male’s shadow face and sighed. “Can you bring me to my room? I think you may need some clothes too and, luckily, it seems that your frame is like mine.” Kaito blushed and felt himself naked in front of the detective who didn’t notice the uneasiness of the magician. “That’s not something you say freely, Meitantei. You should be careful, or people may take you for a pervert~” Kaito said breathing softly on the neck of the detective. Since Shinichi seemed to be one obvious man, the magician was starting to think that this won’t be the last time he’ll hear Shinichi going so easy on such intimate stuff and so, he wanted to keep him on guard. “O-only you could understand something that stupid.” The detective said coughing before standing, his cheeks were now red. “Come on, I don’t think you want to spend the rest of the day on the ground.” Sighing, Shinichi opened the door while Kaito looked carefully at the brunette and followed him to his bedroom. Rubbing the back of his head, the magician stayed quiet for a bit which was unusual, even Shinichi knew that. “What is it? Don’t tell me that you are shy because I won’t believe that.” Shinichi said while sitting on the edge of the bed and sighing, finally he could feel again his soft and comfortable bed after centuries, even though it has been just one night.

 

“Please Kaito, could you pick up a white t-shirt, a black jacket and a pair of jeans? I have to remember their material, I want to slowly remember my clothes, so I can get more independent…” Sighing sadly, the detective had a poker face, not letting anybody knowledge his true feelings. “What’s with that poker face? Don’t lose hope, Shinichi. Give up on yourself and you give up on the world.” A worried Kaito said while picking the clothes the brunette has requested. Shinichi was more than right about Kaito’s frame, but what the detective couldn’t know was that they looked similar as well, besides their voices, but Kaito could imitate perfectly every kind of voice. “So… a car accident?” Kaito asked curiously as he left the clothes right next Shinichi and began looking for something that could suit him as well. “Yeah... you know, red has been my favorite color for a while and that same color is the last one I saw before losing my sight…” Rubbing his arms, the detective curled up on himself and sighed sadly. His fingers were now holding the material of the clothes he had chosen and tried to follow Kaito’s suggestion. “That is correct. It’s not going to be the last thing you’ll see in your life. I believe you’ll get back your sight, no matter how much you’ll deny it.” Smiling confidently, Kaito found a cool red jacket and a blue shirt underneath. He chose, then, some black pants and a nice purple hat. “I’ll wait outside for you to be ready. I have chosen my clothes already, so you don’t have to worry.” Chuckling softly, the magician walked out from the room of the detective and felt his heart pound faster and faster while his cheeks were heating up. He didn’t know what happened, but when he stepped inside the room of the young man, the magician felt uneasy, it was a feeling that he has never experienced before, not even with Aoko. Luckily, Shinichi seemed to not notice his uneasiness. “Wait… and he’s gone…” Chuckling softly, Shinichi wanted to tell that Kaito could have a shower first, but he was probably going to wait for him to end his. Just when Shinichi came out of the bathroom, with a towel wrapping around his waists, the door opened. Kaito, in that moment, was waiting patiently outside the bedroom, wondering why the detective was taking so long. He has forgot to ask him where he could take a shower. “Shinichi? Are you done?” Walking back inside the bedroom, Kaito’s eyes widened when he saw the male wearing only a towel. Shutting the door close as fast as he could, the magician’s cheeks turned completely red. “Ever heard of knocking, you idiot?!” Shinichi said feeling his cheeks redden as well, but of anger and embarrassment. The magician really had some nerves to open the door without even knocking. “I’m sorry, I thought you were done and fell asleep… I didn’t think you had a shower, I swear.” Even tho he was saying that, Kaito couldn’t help but feel happy at the nice view he has had of the male’s body. Shinichi was not just a detective, but a person who took care of his health with sports. “Y-you work out… would you like to play football with me sometimes?” An annoyed detective was starting to wish for Kaito’s death, but somehow, deep inside his heart, Shinichi felt himself relieved. “Sure, but you’ll regret challenging me.” Shinichi was thinking of revenge and the magician seemed to see that, but instead of feeling bad or sad, he felt happy. Shinichi wasn’t letting depression take the best of him.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

After Kaito got a shower and changed in the clothes he has chosen, the two young men headed out from the Kudo mansion. “So… what clothes did you choose to wear? Shinichi asked while leaning closer to Kaito, the night was too dark to let his eyes notice the shadows, the street lights weren’t enough for the detective and so he leaned closer to the magician, hoping that he won’t notice or mention, at least. The chuckle he earned from the magician made the detective blush and feel a bit uncomfortable, Kaito was probably enjoying that. “That hurts, Meitantei!” The magician said with a bright smirk while his right hand was patting his own left arm. “I chose a red jacket and a blue shirt underneath, and I wore some black pants, then since it seemed windy tonight, I chose to wear a purple hat as well. Are you getting interested in me, Shinichi? I didn’t know you could like men too.” Kaito knew that probably Shinichi wanted to know that, so that he wouldn’t lose the memory of the colors, but he liked to tease him, so he couldn’t simply hold that joke. “You really don’t care about your life, do you Kaito? As if I could ever like people like you!” The brunette said scoffing walking away, after hitting the magician’s head while the magician was chuckling silently because of the behavior the male had, then he followed the detective with a bright smile.

 

When they have arrived, few minutes later, in the restaurant, Kaito was surprised to see that, out of all restaurants, Shinichi chose the one in the Tokyo Tower. It was not that expensive, but it wasn’t cheap as well. “Thank you so much for this date, Shin-chan.~” The magician said with a chuckle while Shinichi looked annoyed at the new nickname the magician has found. “I hate that name already.” Rolling his blank eyes, Shinichi walked over to the seats with the maître who guided him while Kaito stayed back distracted for a second. “Hey! Wait for me!” The magician said while running after the two men. The detective tried his best to avoid direct contact with anybody, because he couldn’t handle the pity from other people. Shinichi was not that kind of guy you meet everywhere and Kaito was learning that slowly. It’s been just a day, but it was like they have known each other for years.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

When they sat in front of each other, Kaito couldn’t help but look around the gorgeous restaurant the detective has brought him and the view you could see from the windows was simply amazing. “Seems like you’re having fun, Kaito… you’re like a child in a candy shop.” Chuckling softly, Shinichi didn’t have the face of somebody who was saying a joke, but, he had the face of somebody who desperately needed for a reason to think about anything that didn’t involve himself. “It’s not everyday I get the chance to come here… actually, it’s my first time… I thought, that I’d get here with my girlfriend or something like that. I didn’t expect I’d come with a friend. ~” The magician’s voice was serious mixed with a hint of sadness. The detective felt his cheeks heat up for a second, because no matter how blind he was, sight was only an addition to what his heart could truly see and now, he was sure that Kaito was the most beautiful person he has ever seen in that moment. “Sorry for inviting you here, you could have refused if you didn’t want to come.” The brunette crossed his arms and looked annoyed from the statement of the male who only chuckled and giggled from the sweet reactions of the detective. “You sure are unique Shin-chan. But, I’m glad I got to meet you, you’re a nice person and that is helping me a lot as well…” He said the last part in a whisper. Kaito was still deeply in love with his first love: Aoko, but he knew he had to move on, yet whatever Kaito would do, made him only remember his sweet friend that he has always loved. “Anyway… I’d like to know something about you, besides the fact that we’re ‘similar.’ You said that my story is like yours. What did you mean?” Kaito was curious about this and wondered what background story Shinichi had. “I guess it’s only right for me to tell.”

 

Sighing and gazing out from the restaurant, Shinichi remembered all his past in a second and made him sigh, once again, sadly. “I can’t say that my life has been rougher than yours, but I have been through a lot too. My parents live abroad and are never at home. I always liked being a detective due to my father being a writer of yellow books, and so, I spent most of my childhood reading books. The only friend I had through my childhood was a girl: Ran Mouri and just like you, I have fallen for her as soon as I knew her… but due to my stubbornness and my duty as detective, I have never understood both my feelings and hers… she loved me as well and I never knew it until it was too late. When I acknowledged of my own feelings, I was going to confess to her, but before I could even speak, she told me how in love she has been with me and how tired she was and, that she has now fell in love with another man…” Kaito placed a hand on the shoulders of the detective and nodded softly. “Guess we’re not that lucky in love, aren’t we?” Sighing, Kaito pulled his hand away and looked at the detective with a smile while the brunette seemed to be enjoying this talk. “I feel a little bit better now that I have talked about it… I never talked about this, not even with Heiji… oh… he’s my best friend, I knew him during a case, he’s a detective too.” Not knowing the reason, Shinichi felt like he needed to explain that the Ōsaka’s detective was just a friend. “As expected from a detective…” Kaito said chuckling, earning a glare from the brunette. “Why didn’t you call him to pick you up at the hospital?” The magician was now curios, but he didn’t know that the other detective was from another city. “The reason is simple. He’s from Ōsaka and… I wouldn’t like to bother him for a little accident.” Sighing and smiling softly, Kaito placed his hand under the detective’s chin and chuckled. “You really are stubborn, Shin-chan. But, I think it’s just right for your friends to know… you don’t have to keep your feelings for yourself, that’s what friends are for, after all.” Kaito said with a bright smile. “I don’t think it’s going to take a while before they know… my neighbor is a great talker. We have known each other since I was a baby, he took care of me since then. He’s like a grandpa for me and… he can’t keep a secret.” Smiling softly, the detective chuckled at the memory of Professor Agasa.

 

“You are surrounded by amazing people.” Chuckling, Kaito and Shinichi’s talk was interrupted from the waiter who had to take their orders. “Do you have any preference, Kaito?” Shinichi said with a soft smile. He looked happy and seemed to be in paradise. After all, maybe he wasn’t required to stay around the brunette anymore. He has been assigned to the detective because the doctor thought the brunette had nobody who could take care of him, if he was going to say how many nice people surrounded Shinichi, the doctor was probably going to call back the magician, but he didn’t want to go back. He wanted to stay with Shinichi for a long time. “I’m good with anything…” The magician was distant suddenly. He was glad that the detective didn’t let depression in, he was glad that he’ll keep fighting until he’s going to win his blindness, but somehow, he felt sad because he won’t be there with him to see it happening. “Is everything ok, Kaito? You sound distant… maybe I shouldn’t have annoyed you with my past.” The detective sounded worried while his blank eyes looked for Kaito’s shadow. “I think that I won’t spend much time with you, after all. You seem to be doing fine and are surrounded by amazing people, I don’t think I am required anymore once you’ll reveal your state to the others.” The waiter went away and decided to give more time to the two men to choose. “I told you that I’m not weak. I never thought to be needing you, stupid.” Shinichi said with a small blush through his cheeks while his arms were crossed on his chest.

 

“That’s true! I had the worst times by convincing you to keep me with you. I’m sorry to be such a bother, I’ll see you at home.” The magician said with a sad chuckle before standing from his seat leaving the detective surprised. “You can even not come back. If I’m such a burden and you feel a bother, then it’s better you don’t come back at all.” The detective said sadly, with silent tears running down his cheeks. Kaito needed fresh air and time to think about his own feelings. The magician didn’t know what was wrong with himself, but he wanted to understand and know exactly why he felt messed up. The detective didn’t look in the eyes of the magician and stayed down the entire time, so that his tears would be invisible. Kaito wrote a blank message but the pressure of the pen filled the message. “This is my number if you need it.” Smirking, Kaito ruffled the hair of the brunette and walked away before Shinichi could complain about it. “But I just said… wait, how can I even…” Gone… the magician was gone and left him all by himself. He has never felt lonelier in his life. Since he has awakened from the hospital bed, he has always been with somebody talking to him like the doctor or the police, and with Kaito. Even tho there were lots of people, Shinichi was completely alone. His eyes showed nothing but darkness and so, Shinichi decided to go away as well, without eating anything. He didn’t go back at home immediately, he decided to take a walk by himself in the only place he knew he’ll be alone. At the same time, the magician was heading to the park. He was going to pick his old stuffs from his old apartment.

 

Shinichi arrived in the park first. The scent of pure nature and the noise of the swings were a nice company. “Why do I feel like this? Kaito is just an idiot after all, I should be glad that he’ll soon be out of my life…” Sighing, the confused detective sat on a bench and closed his eyes, letting his imagination run and see the stars of the night with the eyes of his heart. The magician, instead, reached the other side of the park and noticed Shinichi from afar and wondered why he was here when he was supposed to stay in the restaurant. “Why do I want Kaito to stay?” The young detective asked to himself loud enough for the magician to hear. They had the same idea and shared the same problem, to let their problems away, but instead of being sad, the magician smiled honestly. His heart was pounding like crazy. After few hours standing like that, the two young men still didn’t realize their own feelings, but surely something has changed. Smiling softly at the knowledge of Shinichi’s wish, the magician walked towards his apartment and packed his few stuffs. Kaito was incredible happy and even though he still didn’t understand his own feelings, he was happy that the detective wished for him to stay, but why was he that much happy? He didn’t know the reason behind it.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

It just took few hours for Kaito to pack the few things he owned, and everything was successfully packed in one big box. “I’m glad that I don’t own much stuff besides my magic stuff.” Chuckling, the magician was planning to tease the young man with his tricks and find if the detective would be smart enough to figure them out. Chuckling, Kaito thought again about Shinichi’s reply to his own theory about critics, and maybe he wasn’t completely wrong, Shinichi could be right. “So, I’m the one supposed to follow you, Meitantei? You know, I wouldn’t mind that at all…” Chuckling, the magician walked out of his apartment and paid the last rent to the owner. Kaito, of course, gained money from the hospital for his services, so he was not in need of money or anything like that. Suddenly, Kaito’s phone vibrated. “The door is open, so you better come early.” That was the message that the detective has sent him. Chuckling softly at the message, the magician decided to head back at home. “P.S: I have asked to the waiter to read your phone number, but he said there was nothing written on it. I hate you so deeply.”

 

Reaching Shinichi’s mansion, Kaito entered Shinichi’s room and found the young detective already on his bed, asleep or so the magician thought when he saw him laying on the bed with his eyes closed. “I’m sorry for leaving earlier, Shin-chan… it won’t happen again. I have been an idiot…” Caressing softly the hair of the brunette, Kaito walked away from the bedroom and found a written letter on the bedside, where the detective would point which room the magician was supposed to be sleeping in. “And you were the one saying that you didn’t need me… you really can’t lie that well, Meitantei. ~” Chuckling, Kaito closed the door and walked towards the bedroom pointed in the letter while Shinichi’s eyes opened, and a small smile cracked through the detective’s lips. “Baka Kaito…” Chuckling softly, the detective fell asleep for real this time and let the lights of the night wrap him and bring him to the world of dreams. Kaito was amazed how big every single room of the mansion was when he walked inside his room. Changing into his PJ, the magician laid on the bed and fell asleep after a bit. “Goodnight Shin-chan…”

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

It’s been weeks since Kaito has entered in Shinichi’s life. Each day, they got closer and closer to each other, knowing how similar and how different they were. There were things that they liked like their sense of justice and things that they disliked like Shinichi’s obsession towards Sherlock Holmes and Kaito’s teasing perversion. “I can’t believe you have read ten books all at once, without stopping for a second.” The magician said completely surprised. He has never heard anybody able to read so much at once. “And I can’t believe that you have peeked your childhood friend’s panties since you joined middle high school.” The detective crossed his arms and kept his legs crossed. They were playing Truth or Dare, the only game Kaito could think of to know each other better. It was the best, and only, way, above Kaito, to know each other. More days passed by and the two men grew attached to each other. They began caring for each other, and the two of them completely forgot that the magician was here for work.

 

One morning, the magician woke up first, as always, and walked down towards the kitchen, he wanted to prepare breakfast just like every day since Shinichi was bad at cooking and that curry rice was the proof of his words, they both agreed to never let the detective close to the kitchen, but he has found a young girl who resembled Aoko a lot, just the hair was different. “W-what are you doing here?” Kaito asked surprised to see Aoko here, how could she even know where to find him? “That’s a nice way to thank your friend who came here to cook you something, Shinichi. I came here to make you some breakfast and to tell you that I came back from the tournament… I know how much you forget your personal needs and all. I thought about coming yesterday, but you didn’t answer the phone as usual.” Blinking, Kaito finally understood who the girl was. She was Ran, the girl Shinichi has been in love for the whole time and did she just call Kaito, Shinichi? This was going to be fun. “Sorry Ran. I just didn’t expect you to be here.” The brunette said imitating the same voice of his counterpart, walking closer to the girl his friend fell in love with. “I guess… anyway, do you feel ok? You look tired. Why didn’t you answer me yesterday, anyway?” The long-haired girl asked, curios of the reason his friend didn’t answer her phone call. “Mmm… I was busy and didn’t hear the phone.” Knowing the detective, he wasn’t that kind of guy who goes to the restaurant by himself, so he was going to keep having fun with the girl until Shinichi will come over or until Ran will notice that Kaito wasn’t Shinichi. “I bet you kept reading Sherlock Holmes and didn’t hear the phone again… geez, you’re such a nerd.” Chuckling, the karate girl finished preparing the pancakes and some black coffee. “You know me.” The magician said with a small chuckle as his hands were now laying on Ran’s.

 

“S-Shinichi? What are you doing?” Leaning closer, Kaito’s cheeks were a bit reddish, his imitation was simply perfect. Of course, he wasn’t going to hurt or make a move on the girl, otherwise the detective will really kill him this time. “Ran… I-I’m sorry.” The magician said pulling his hands away and turning his back at her, a sadden face cracked on the feature of the magician. The long-haired girl suspected something was wrong, because usually, Shinichi wasn’t that straightforward and wouldn’t push himself that far. “Good morning…” The blind detective yawned while walking towards the coffee machine and preparing it some. He didn’t notice yet the presence of the girl but Ran noticed another Shinichi coming here. Blinking, Ran was surprised and thought to be dreaming for a second. Kaito picked up the chance to take a bit of distance from the girl or else he’d be dead meat without even knowing. “I’m sorry for playing with you, dear Ran. I’m not a detective and surely not Shinichi. Nice to meet you, my name is Kaito Kuroba, extraordinary magician.” The magician bowed from afar. “W-what… you’re not…” Blushing, Ran’s embarrassment was turning into angriness towards Kaito who leaned back against the wall and held his hands up. “C-come on, I was just kidding Ran.” Chuckling in fear, the detective drank silently his coffee before realizing what was going on here. “…Shinichi!”

 

The young girl turned angrily towards his childhood friend. For a moment, Kaito believed to be safe and took a breath of relief, but then Ran launched her leg right next the magician’s head and glared back at the magician. “We’re not over yet.” Nodding slowly, the magician’s skin was completely pale. Shinichi stood up and kept his gaze down, making it impossible for Ran to see his eyes. “Ran, shouldn’t you be having a tournament now?” The detective said taking some steps back, but it didn’t help since Ran took some steps towards the male as well. “I came back earlier, and I thought I could prepare you breakfast, but I noticed you have a new guest. Why is he here and why does he look like exactly like you? Is he your brother?” Now that he thought about it, Shinichi never asked to Kaito why he pointed out ‘similar’ back in the restaurant, because he was focusing on his past. So, that was what he meant by it. “Of course not. I’m the only son, my father and mother had. Kaito is… a friend who stays here.” The detective didn’t feel ready to say that he turned blind to Ran. She was going to get angry towards herself and worried towards him. “Yeah, I’m Shinichi’s friend. We met back then when he went to Hawaii, we were in a holiday… I was going to tell you that, Ran.” Ran rolled her eyes at the reply of the magician. “Yeah, you were exactly saying that.” Swallowing hard, Kaito chuckled softly. “M-me and Shin-chan met yesterday, in the evening, in a case he has solved and that was why he didn’t answer to the phone… I’m sorry for the bad joke I played on you before.” Wrapping an arm around Shinichi, the magician decided to cover him up for real. Sighing, the karate girl crossed her arms and looked at the two men in front of her. Smiling softly, the long-haired girl decided to believe at this story. “You seem nice Kaito. I want to give you an advice. If you ever play a trick on me, my leg won’t end on the wall the next time.”

 

Swallowing hard, Shinichi glared silently to the magician and Kaito could feel his gaze. He felt surrounded from that darkness and thought he was going to die because of it, now he could understand how Shinichi was feeling. “I-I’ll keep that in mind, karate girl.” Sighing Ran glared again at the magician but decided to drop it and focus on the pancakes. She was going to make more since there was Kaito as well. Shinichi stepped on the foot of the magician and Kaito, immediately, released the brunette from his grip and held back his groans. “T-that hurts, Shin-chan!” The magician said in a whisper so that the detective would be the only one to hear him. “You picked the wrong person to play with.” Shinichi said with a content grin, happy that Kaito got scolded properly for once. “You should have mentioned that she’s a karate champion. I was trying to cover you up.” The magician lied, but not that much. When he realized that the detective still didn’t want anybody else to know about his blindness, he decided to cover him up for real. “Kaito… I’m truly sorry for my overreaction, but if you try that again…” Kaito swallowed hard and nodded rapidly, he surely won’t be teasing that girl again. “Good…” Smiling softly, Ran’s behavior completely changed and kept adding more ingredients for the pancakes. Ran gestured for the magician to reach her while the detective was turned to the other side. “Let me help you Ran.” The magician lied, finding an excuse to get closer to the girl. “Listen… I know there’s something going on…” Ran began explaining with a soft smile on her lips. “Shinichi can’t lie, but I think you have a good influence on him. He seems happier than usual.” Kaito looked back at the detective and smiled fondly before turning his head to the long-haired girl. “You really are like one of my friends, Ran… it’s not just the way you look, you are totally like her. I can understand now…” Chuckling, the magician remembered how Shinichi has never been able to confess his feelings. The detective coughed a bit when he heard the last part, immediately understanding where the magician was thinking about. “Understand what?” Blinking, the young girl asked curiously, and now it was Kaito who turned out to be the one unable to keep a secret. “I-I mean, you can understand why I felt surprised when I saw you.” Shinichi began chuckling silently, Kaito could hear him and he had to admit that it was annoying. Ran, instead, looked how carefree the brunette was while laughing with his heart and that made her smile in relief. “I’m glad you’re ok, Shinichi. I have been worried for you the entire time… I had a bad feeling when I got away, but I’m glad that I was wrong this time.”

 

Shinichi stopped laughing and, showed a fake small smile, it was his poker face. The detective wanted to comfort Ran and not worry her. “You had nothing to worry about Ran, I have been fine.” Smiling fondly, the brunette stood up and prepared the table. He wanted to keep himself busy, so that the girl wouldn’t notice Shinichi not making any eye contact as his usual. The detective managed to prepare the table. Kaito watched him carefully every second, worried that something could happen to Shinichi or even worse, he could fall because of his stubbornness to look normal in the eyes of the person he loved. “Hey, Ran… you didn’t tell me if you won the tournament.” Shinichi said with a bright smile and earned a chuckle from the girl. “Did you have any doubt? I won the tournament and got the first place!” She said with happiness and the two of them began laughing together. Kaito felt an outsider. He didn’t know why, but he had an urge to stay close to Shinichi or he had a feeling that he will lose the detective forever. “Tell me Kaito, are you in love with Shinichi?” Ran said in a curios tone, turning back towards the magician. She said that in a whisper so that Shinichi won’t hear him since he began bringing more glasses. When Kaito realized what Ran asked to him, his cheeks heated up in a second and felt himself embarrassed. “W-what are you talking about? We’re just friends!” Ran chuckled softly and looked over at the brunette with a soft look, making Kaito think that, deep down, Ran was still in love with the detective. Suddenly, the magician felt weird and miserable, his heart was pounding fast, but it was painful to bare. He couldn’t stay quiet anymore, he wanted to say something. “Me and Shinichi just happened to be together for a few days, I’ll leave as soon as possible.” And then, a loud noise could be heard, it was the glass Shinichi carried to break. Those weren’t the words he was supposed or wanted to say at all, he didn’t mean each one of them, but then why did he speak them then? Those thoughts were now filling the magician’s mind. Why did he even say it out loud? Did he want Shinichi to hear him out? What was wrong with him? “Shin-chan…” The magician said worried when he heard a painful noise coming from Shinichi, and when he looked at the brunette, he saw that Ran was already there with him. “I’m fine. My hands slipped and…” Shinichi noticed that it wasn’t Kaito the one who rushed here, but it was Ran. The detective felt a bit uncomfortable and sad that Kaito wasn’t the one who came here. But, why did he have such thoughts? Why would he even care? Shinichi told countless times to Kaito that he was independent. “Of course, you have fallen in love for her… few words and you fall in love with the first person you meet, don’t you Kudo?” It was the first time ever Kaito has called Shinichi by his surname and he said it with disgust. It was painful, but Kaito was the one being blind in that moment. Rage and jealousy were blinding him. Ran, in that moment, was helping Shinichi picking up the broken pieces with a napkin. The detective, instead, stood up by himself, and slapped Kaito’s cheeks as hard as possible, tears were forming in the blank eyes of the detective. Those words were the most terrible the magician could ever use. He revealed a secret that Shinichi trusted him to keep. “Kaito, I don’t want to hear or see you ever again! Get out of my house and never show yourself around or I swear that I will…” Narrowing his twitching eyebrows, the detective ran away crying, towards the only place he would be feeling safe in that moment.

 

“I’m sorry, Ran…” Kaito said lowering his head, once he has realized what he has done. Tears formed in his eyes as well and to confirm that this wasn’t just a nightmare, the magician touched his stung cheek. Ran knew the true reason behind Kaito’s stupid behavior, those two already were like an old married couple. They have reminded to the long-haired girl the day Shinichi got to know about Ran’s new lover: Tomoaki Araide. He was acting tougher than usual and avoided anybody who noticed his sad behavior, even Heiji. Sometimes, he even replied just like Kaito did in that moment, but the long-haired girl never said anything because she knew that his friend needed to pull it out somehow and, if saying the first things that came to mind and crying were the solution, then she will respect it and hear everything the brunette had to say. She will always treasure the memories of the love he has felt for the detective. “You know, Kaito…” The long-haired girl said while throwing away the pieces of broken glass. “I have always known of Shinichi’s crush.” Kaito looked surprised at the girl and wiped off his tears. “Then why…?” The magician said in a broken tone. “…I have loved him too, but we never admitted our feelings to each other because we were both stubborn and I have waited for a long time for Shinichi to make the first step. As time passed by, my feelings for him only grew, but the more I tried to get Shinichi, the more I was pushing him away and then, I met my new boyfriend. We have known each other and fell in love with time…” Kaito looked down and held his fists. “What I’m trying to say is, I think that Shinichi needs you more than he will ever admit… he’s not good with words, but deep down, he’s the most sensible guy you will ever find. If you won’t hurry up, he may keep lying to himself about hating you, but I know that he will love you forever because I have never seen him that happy before. Besides, I know that something has happened that got you both live together, so I didn’t really believe to your lie… I’m not going to ask what has happened, but I want to ask you to not let him down or you’ll both end up suffering and time will just make it worse.” Smiling softly, Ran bowed towards Kaito who blinked confused, but he nodded in the end, understanding what Ran was telling him. “But, will he still wish me to stay after those horrible words I have said? I’m scared that I won’t see him again…” Kaito wanted to stay here and not because of his work, but because he loved the company Shinichi gave him, no… he loved Shinichi Kudo. There was not a single moment they had spent sad or bored, they filled each other’s sadness. When they were together, time passed so slowly and then, Kaito knew exactly what to do.

 

“I’m sure that he’s waiting for you. He’s just like that.” Ran said with a soft chuckle and held her own hands behind herself. Nodding in agreement, Kaito smiled brightly and bowed towards the long-haired girl. “Thanks for everything Ran. And I’m sorry for the words I have said to you. I want you to know that I didn’t mean them. Thanks to you, I know exactly what to do, I won’t wait any longer.” Kaito ran towards the only room Shinichi could go besides his bedroom, the library inside his house. Ran, instead, chuckled and sighed happily, looking how Kaito was running towards Shinichi. “I think they’ll be the weirdest couple ever…”

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

Shinichi sat down right under a bookshelf, of course, it was the one dedicated to Arthur Conan Doyle, his favorite writer. “How could I even think to trust that idiot? He has always hated to stay here…” Shinichi curled on himself and laid his head on his legs while his hands were hiding the detective’s ears and forehead. A soft knock could be heard in the door and Kaito walked in without waiting for a reply of the young man. “Meitantei… are you here?” The magician was worried sick about Shinichi. “I didn’t know I was that much of a bother for you.” The detective said from afar while the magician, slowly, walked towards him. “You can go away now, I don’t want you to stay here a moment longer. I disgust you… you made it pretty clear…” The detective felt rage run through his blood. Of course, the magician didn’t want to stay here because of his will and used Ran as excuse to blow it up. That was what Shinichi believed. The detective knew it was just work, but even tho it’s been for a few weeks since Kaito has joined this mansion, the detective was sure that he wouldn’t be able to stay away from the magician if he wanted to stay positive and have hope to gain back his sight. “Shinichi… I’m sorry.” Kaito frowned and sat right next to the man and wrapped one arm around the man’s shoulders, holding him close in case Shinichi would try to escape. “I didn’t mean to say that stuff… I want to stay here with you, not because of my work, but because you became an important part of my life. I doubt I could still be myself if you aren’t by my side… I was a complete idiot and I even abused of your trust… I won’t be able to forgive myself… Ran has told me that she knew how you felt from the very beginning, but I don’t feel any better… it had to be you the one to choose.” Kaito was being honest, his heart was pounding fast, his eyes were red, and more tears were running down through his cheeks. He was scared that in any moment, Shinichi will just push him away again and tell him that he hates him. “Then, what was that for? You weren’t yourself at all, Kaito. You… you were… you sounded…”

 

Kaito caressed and ruffled Shinichi’s hair with his hands before he held his detective’s cheeks kindly and forced the brunette’s face to look at his. It was in that moment that Kaito leaned towards Shinichi’s lips and kissed him softly for the first time. The kiss was small, but genuine. “Jealous? I never knew to have that in me… I hated it myself, but when Ran talked about you and when she saw you… I couldn’t…” It was Shinichi’s time to stop Kaito’s talking with another kiss, their second one. Their eyes were filled with tears which ended running down through each other’s’ cheeks. Their eyes were shut down and Shinichi’s hands were caressing and memorizing Kaito’s warm chest. When they pulled away because of air’s lack, the magician was the first one to open his eyes and caressed Shinichi with his thumb, wiping off those tears with his own fingers. “Looks like I didn’t come too late…” They both laughed at that, then the magician leaned his forehead to Shinichi’s and closed his eyes slowly, once again. “I don’t care if you won’t have your sight back, I’ll stay by your side forever and ever because I love you Shinichi Kudo. I wanted you to know that I simply love you.” A serious Kaito Kuroba has spoken causing the brunette to laugh through his tears. Kaito was surprised, both from the laugh and from the way Shinichi’s tears looked. “Being serious doesn’t suit you at all and what’s with that Shinichi Kudo? Call me as you always did, Kai-chan…”

 

It was the first time Shinichi used such nickname and he was already in love with it. Wiping off his own tears, Shinichi slowly opened his eyes and his view was now blurry, mostly because of the tears. Kaito was not wrong, the detective’s tears were black and once the detective opened his eyes, Kaito felt himself being caught from that beautiful blue color. It was like a whole sea of sky wrapped Kaito whose heart was pounding like crazy and his cheeks were red like a tomato. “S-Shin-chan… your eyes…” The detective’s view was still blurry, but when he rubbed them, the young detective felt like he was free from something. “What’s wrong with them?” Shinichi just realized that he just moved on Ran and started loving somebody else, but when his eyes finally got used at the lights, Shinichi smiled brightly and looked towards his lover. “I… I can see you Kaito…” Shinichi’s thumbs were caressing Kaito’s cheeks and happily, the detective leaned towards the magician and kissed him once again. Their third kiss was genuine and small. “Looks like that you’re not just a simple detective, but you’re a true thief as well. ~” Kaito grinned happily and was trying to kiss the detective again. “Kai-chan, stop it. I need air.” The detective tried to push Kaito’s face away because he felt too embarrassed to kiss him more, he has never felt more embarrassed than now. He preferred when he was blind, it was easier to avoid Kaito’s gaze, but now that he was able to see him, it was hard for the detective himself to keep his eyes off from the magician. Besides, the words he has spoken, the feelings he has revealed, he felt completely naked in front of the magician. “No way, you’ll deny everything you said if I let you go now.” Chuckling, Kaito was close again to kissing Shinichi and, slowly Kaito’s hands leaned down to something round and smirked. The detective felt his cheeks heat up before his rage grew again and freed himself with a kick which would make proud Touno, one of the best martial artists. “I hate you! Go to hell!” The detective said walking away from the library and closed the magician in. The magician blushed and stared at his hands for a second and bent his fingers, remembering the nice feeling of the soft skin he has touched. “Shin-chan! I’m sorry!!! My hands just slipped down… I didn’t mean to touch your…” Kaito has begged knocking on the locked door while Shinichi screamed and stopped the magician from saying one more word. “Don’t you dare to say it, Kuroba!” Sighing, the detective closed his bedroom’s door and didn’t hear the man’s complaining anymore because of the thick walls.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

After few hours, Shinichi has freed Kaito from the library and let him have at east lunch since they didn’t have their breakfast for known reasons. When Kaito was free, his eyes were filled with tears, but the detective couldn’t say if the magician was faking or being honest. “I was so scared that you forgot me there, Shin-chan!” Kaito fell over Shinichi’s arms and looked up at the man who was simply annoyed from the annoying behavior of the magician. “Give me a kiss.” Kaito begged and, the devil’s look Shinichi wore was scaring the magician and stopped him right away. “If you wished to die, you just had to ask.” The detective let go of his arms and let the magician fall against the ground. “I preferred you when you were more honest. You’re being more rude than usual!” Kaito said pouting, but he was so happy that they were back at their unique love. “And you are being more annoying than usual. Now, if you want to eat…” Shinichi walked towards the kitchen. “I asked Ran for some recipes and she gave me some simple ones so that even me could prepare them for you.” Having a bad feeling about it, Kaito walked towards the kitchen and looked if there was anything suspicious. There was nothing that could be considered a threat but, swallowing hard, the magician has now remembered his biggest fear. “S-Shin-chan… what did you prepare for today?” During the weeks he has been staying here, Kaito avoided any kind of unprepared fish, when he had to make sushi, he’d just buy one since he wasn’t going to face the face of a fish. “It’s just ramen. I know that it is not that simple but Ran knew an easy recipe of it.” Chuckling, the detective focused back on his cooking and blushing softly, Kaito walked towards his lover and wrapped his arms around him from the back, his body glued to the male’s. “I really appreciate it, Shin-chan…” The magician said in a soft tone before laying his head on the shoulder of his lover while the detective blushed and looked troubled on how to answer to Kaito’s tease. He wasn’t one to accept defeat, but he wasn’t the kind of man to do such things as well. “I’d slap you if my hands were free.” It took all Shinichi’s courage to speak those words, but Shinichi didn’t make any effort on pushing Kaito’s warm body away from his one. “Did we pass on marks already? You sure are kinky, Meitantei. ~” Breathing on the neck of his lover, the detective’s face turned red and kicked Kaito’s intimate parts with his foot, and so the magician got away. “T-that hurts, Shin-chan…” Tearing up, Kaito’s hands held his intimate parts for a second and groaned, but he didn’t curse since he hated that. “You should take a cold shower then, I’m sure it’s going to help.” Winking, Shinichi chuckled and finished preparing their lunch in no time, there was one small surprise the detective hasn’t said to Kaito. In the middle, Kaito really took the chance to have a shower, but not a cold one obviously. After changing in the clothes, he has worn in their first date, the magician headed back to the kitchen and looked at his beloved. “Do you recognize these clothes?” Walking towards Shinichi, the magician smirked and showed every single detail of the clothes he wore in the hope the detective will remember them. “Of course, those are my clothes, the ones you picked for the first night we have spent together, right?” Blinking, Kaito pouted and pinched the detective’s cheeks annoyed from the cold words of his lover. “It was a date, Shinichi. That was our first date.” Wrapping an arm around his beloved, the young man smiled softly and blushed a bit. “It doesn’t change that much. Anyway, I hope you’ll like my kitchen, Kai-chan…” Shinichi wasn’t sure that his food will be good, but he has followed every step Ran told him to do, so it had to be good. “Don’t worry, I’ll love it.” Smiling, the magician removed the cover of their food and saw the smoky ramen. “It looks pretty good and its scent is simply exotic.” Right before Kaito could taste Shinichi’s lunch, the detective stopped him and took another bowl. “I have received a phone call from Aoko this morning. We have talked a lot and she suggested me to prepare you this dish to thank you for everything you did.” Now that Kaito thought about it, his phone was on his bedroom, so it was true that Aoko may have called him, after all he hasn’t called her since he came living here. “Thanks, Aoko!” The magician expected that his friend mentioned some chocolate, ice creams and anything sweet that was nothing related to the dish Shinichi has prepared. Removing the bowl, a smoky fish was found underneath it and tried to pull his chair as far as possible from the table, but it wasn’t moving at all, and he wasn’t even able to stand up from the chair. The magician was screaming out of pure fear, but Kaito could see a laughing Shinichi still sitting on his own chair. “So, you have a weak point too! I should really thank Aoko, after all! I’m starting to love fish more than I ever did!” Laughing, Shinichi held his stomach from all the laughs he was making while Kaito was screaming in fear for the fish he was forced to see. “I hate fish!”

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

After few days, everyone got to know about Shinichi’s blindness, because it was the same detective to have confessed it. Shinichi received a message from Heiji telling him that he was going to visit him tomorrow, to know better what has happened to his best friend. “Who is it, Shin-chan?” The magician asked with curiosity leaning right next his lover. “It’s Heiji. He’s my best friend, I have told you about him before.” Nodding, Kaito remembered perfectly every Shinichi’s friend. “Yeah… so, he’s going to come tomorrow.” Smirking, the magician was thinking of the many ways he could tease the man. “Is he a karate champion?” The magician asked wondering if he was in danger in case his jokes would be found out. “No… Heiji is a kendo champion.” Kaito decided to make a prank on the obvious guy Shinichi has been talking him about. “Interesting.” Chuckling full of energy, the magician brought Shinichi back to the bed and cuddled him. “W-what are you doing Kaito? Stop it…” The detective said with a small blush looking anywhere but the face of his lover. “You didn’t call me Kai-chan since that day… I’d love you to call me Kai-chan as much as you’d like me to stop calling you Shin-chan.” Kaito said in a way that even the detective would understand. “I never thought it was that important to you… I could prepare more again the dish Aoko has been suggesting me lately.” Swallowing hard, Kaito shivered in fear and shook his head. “I was just kidding, Shin-chan… you don’t have to cook, I promise that I won’t ask you to call me Kai-chan again…” Pouting, the magician looked sadly at the man and earned a chuckle from the detective. “I love you, Kai-chan. Goodnight!” Smiling softly, Kaito leaned closer to his lover and leaned his forehead on his lover’s. “I love you too, Shin-chan… Goodnight…” The magician whispered and fell asleep.

 

The next morning, Kaito was the first to awake and started with his plan. Tying Shinichi up on the bed, the magician changed his hairstyle in Shinichi’s and winked at his lover. “I promise to not play too much on him, Meitantei!” Chuckling, Kaito wore some random clothes and left the detective complaining all alone. “Shinichi?!?” A noisy Heiji exclaimed before somebody could reach the door. Kaito was the one who opened the door. “Heiji, I have not been deaf, I have been blind.” The magician said rolling his head to the side and with a sigh, Kaito succeeded on fooling the Ōsaka detective as well. His voice, appearance and hair were the exact copy of Shinichi’s. “Shinichi…” Frowning, the dark-skinned detective rushed to him when he got to know that the young detective has been blind. “Why didn’t you tell me before?” The dark-skinned detective asked annoyed from the fact that he has got to know about his best friend’s problem only when it was too late. “I didn’t want to worry you Heiji… you mean a lot to me and I didn’t want to worry you. Heiji… I didn’t mention it in the messages, but when I lost my sight, I thought of you and wanted you to stay by my side… but I couldn’t tell you or you would have done something crazy…” Kaito was glad that Shinichi has kept their relationship a secret to the Ōsaka detective, so he won’t suspect a thing. Shinichi kept the surprise, under request of his lover, for when the Ōsaka’s detective would come here and surprise him, and now since the dark-skinned man didn’t know of Kaito’s existence, the game would be even easier. “What do you mean, Shinichi? You know that I love Kazuha… besides, when did you get to like men? I thought you couldn’t move on from Ran.” Heiji couldn’t believe his ears when he heard those words spoken from the same mouth he has admired for so long years for his deductions. “I-it was all a lie to make you jealous, Baka…” The magician said with a soft blush. “Serious?” Trying to hold his laugh, Kaito has slowly nodded as an enraged Shinichi walked down from the staircase. “Kaito!” The detective said in an angry tone as he walked away slowly from the dark-skinned detective. “Eeee… Did you get free already, Shin-chan? The fun was about to start. Next time, I have to tie you up tighter next time.” Poking his tongue out at the Ōsaka detective, the magician played the video where he recorded his act and ruffled his own hair, so that they would go back at their usual. “Kaito? …Wait, did you play with me?!” Heiji asked looking at his best friend for confirmation. “I did, Heiji. ~” The magician said, again, imitating Shinichi’s voice. “Don’t say things that could be misunderstood, pervert!” The detective stated before hitting Kaito’s head with the nylon roll Kaito has used to tie him up. “…Heiji, I present you my… ‘thing’ here, Kaito Kuroba. Kaito, this is Heiji Hattori, my best friend.” Holding his broken heart and faking tears, the magician looked up at his lover and pouted annoyed. “That hurts, Shin-chan. What should be misunderstood? It’s normal that two lovers sleep in the same bed and do things. When will you finally be able to say that we’re lovers?” Kaito sighed and was close to the door that led to the kitchen in case he needed to escape. “Lovers?! Ok, I don’t want to know that sort of stuff from you two. I’ve got someone to practice my kendo on. Do you mind, Shinichi?” The dark-skinned detective said with a smirk as he picked his sword from the bag he brought with him. “I don’t mind at all. And Kaito…” Shinichi said with annoyance. “Don’t you dare to lie! We have done nothing in that bed!” Shinichi yelled angrily before, he remembered about the challenge the magician made. “Actually, I think I need to accomplish my challenge and play that football match with Kaito… ’s head.” Swallowing hard, the magician was on the corner and had behind him the door that headed to the kitchen. “Calm down, guys. Remember your sense of justice…” Biting on his lower lips, Kaito began running away at full speed. “Let’s say that we forgot about it.” The two detectives said with a smirk while running after the magician for a lesson that surely, he will never forget.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for the long delay of this fan fiction. I have been changing the script countless times and, the final product is a lot different from the original idea. I hope you'll enjoy your reading and I hope you'll leave lots of 'kudos' and constructive comments.


End file.
